The human immunodeficiency virus, HIV, encodes three key viral enzymes through its pol gene and these enzymes are critical for the replication of this virus [Katz & Skalka, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 63, 133-173 (1994); Frankel, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 67, 1-25 (1998)]. Drug discovery involving two of these enzymes, HIV reverse transcriptase (RT) and HIV protease (PR), have led to clinically approved therapeutic agents for the treatment of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and AIDS related complex (ARC) in HAART (highly-active antiretroviral therapy) [Johnson & Gerber, in “Advances in Internal Medicine,” vol. 44. Mosby: St. Louis, 1-40 (2000); De Clercq, Nature Reviews: Drug Discovery, 11, 13-25 (2002); Asante-Appiah & Skalka, Adv. Virus Res., 52, 351-369 (1999); Nair, in “Recent Advances in Nucleosides: Chemistry and Chemotherapy,” Elsevier Science: Netherlands, 149-166 (2002)]. However, the third enzyme of the pol gene, HIV integrase, has received less consideration [Miller & Hazuda, Current Opinion in Microbiology, 4, 535-539 (2001); Nair, Rev. Med. Virol., 12, 179-193 (2002); Nair, Rev. Med. Virol., 17, 277-295 (2007); Nair, Current Pharmaceutical Design, 9, 2553-2565 (2003); Pommier, et al., Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 4, 236-248 (2005)]. At present there is only one integrase inhibitor (Raltegravir, Isentress) that is approved for clinical use for HIV/AIDS [J. Med. Chem. 51, 5843-5855 (2008); US Patent Publ. No. 2006/0122205 A1, NDA Report 22-145, Sep. 5, 2007]. HIV-1 integrase is involved in the integration of HIV DNA into human chromosomal DNA. Because integrase has no human counterpart and because it is required for HIV replication, it is an attractive target for the discovery of anti-HIV agents.
A variety of compounds are inhibitors of HIV integrase including oligonucleotides, dinucleotides, heterocycles, natural products, diketo acids, functionalized naphthyridines and pyrimidines and others [Nair, Rev. Med. Virol., 17, 277-295 (2007); Egbertson, Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 7, 1251-1272 (2007)]. Some diketo acids with aryl or heteroaryl substitutions are inhibitors of HIV integrase, but most commonly of only the strand transfer step [Wai, et al., “4-Aryl-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid inhibitors of HIV-1 integrase and viral replication in cells,” J. Med. Chem. 43, 4923-4926 (2000); Pais, G. C. G., et al., “Structure activity of 3-aryl-1,3-diketo-containing compounds as HIV-1 integrase inhibitors,” J. Med. Chem. 45, 3184-3194 (2002); Sechi, M., et al., “Design and synthesis of novel indole beta-diketo acid derivatives as HIV-1 integrase inhibitors,” J. Med. Chem. 47, 5298-5310 (2004); Nair, et al., “HIV integrase inhibitors with nucleobase scaffolds: discovery of a highly potent anti-HIV agent,” J. Med. Chem. 49, 445-447 (2006); Nair, et al., “Conceptually novel HIV integrase inhibitors with nucleobase scaffolds: discovery of a highly potent anti-HIV agent,” Antiviral Res. 70, A26 (2006); Uchil et al., “Novel strategy to assemble the β-diketo acid pharmacophore of HIV integrase inhibitors on purine nucleobase scaffolds, J. Org. Chem. 72, 8577-8579 (2007), Sato, et al., “Novel HIV-1 integrase inhibitors derived from quinolone antibiotics,” J. Med. Chem. 49, 1506-1508 (2006); Garvey et al., “The Napthyridinone GSK365735 is a novel, potent human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase inhibitor and antiretroviral,” Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 52, 901-908 (2008); Min et al., “Pharmacokinetics (PK) and safety in healthy and HIV-infected subjects and short-term antiviral efficacy of S/GSK1265744, a new generation once daily HIV integrase inhibitor,” 49th ICAAC Abstract no. H-1228, p 249 (2009), Xu et al., “Discovery of GS-9350: A novel pharmacoenhancer without anti-HIV activity,” 49th ICAAC Abstract no. H-934, p 248 (2009), Min et al., “Pharmacokinetics and safety of S/GSK1349572, a next-generation HIV integrase inhibitor, in healthy volunteers,” Antimicrob. Agents in Chemother. 54, 254-258 (2010), Johns et al., “Discovery of S/GSK1349572: a once-daily next generation integrase inhibitor with a superior resistance profile,” 17th CROI Abstract no. 55, p 86 (2010), Cohen, et al., “Single-tablet, fixed-dose regimen of elvitegravir/emtricitabine/tenofovir disoproxil fumarate/GS-9350 achieves a high rate of virologic suppression and GS-9350 is an effective booster,” 17th CROI Abstract no. 58LB, p 87 (2010), Nair et al., New Pyridinone Diketo Acid Inhibitors of HIV-1 Integrase: Anti-HIV Data, SAR Analysis, Microsome Stability, Cytochrome P450 Studies and Rodent Pharmacokinetics, 49th ICAAC Abstracts, F1-2023, p 211 (2009), Nair et al., “Beta-diketo acids with purine nucleobase scaffolds: novel selective inhibitors of the strand transfer step of HIV integrase,” Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 16, 1920-1923 (2006), Chi et al., “A novel diketo phosphonic acid that exhibits specific, strand-transfer inhibition of HIV integrase and anti-HIV activity,” Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 17, 1266-1269 (2007)]. Other publications in the area are of peripheral relationship to this invention disclosure.
Patents of relevance to this invention disclosure are: Selnick, H. G. et al., (Merck & Co. Inc.), “Preparation of nitrogen-containing 4-heteroaryl-2,4-dioxobutyric acids useful as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 9962513; Young, S. D., et al., (Merck & Co. Inc.), “Preparation of aromatic and heteroaromatic 4-aryl-2,4-dioxobutyric acid derivatives useful as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 9962897; Fujishita, T., et al., Yoshinaga, T., et al. (Shionogi & Co. Ltd.), “Preparation of aromatic heterocycle compounds having HIV integrase inhibiting activities,” WO 0039086; Akihiko, S., (Shionogi & Co. Ltd.), “Medicinal compositions containing propenone derivatives,” WO 0196329; Payne, L. S., et al., (Merck & Co. Inc.; Tularik, Inc.), “Preparation of 1,3-diaryl-1,3-propanediones as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 0100578; Egbertson, M., et al., (Merck & Co. Ltd.), “HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 9962520. Some of the patents cited above are closely related. However, none of the patents or publications describe the class of compounds according to the present invention. Other patents of peripheral relationship to this invention are: Anthony, et al., (Merck & Co. Inc.), “Aza and polyaza-napthalenyl-carboxamides useful as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 02/30426; Sato, et al., (Japan Tobacco Inc.), “Preparation of 4-oxoquinoline derivatives as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 2004046115; Sato, et al., (Japan Tobacco Inc.), “Novel 4-oxoquinoline compounds and use thereof as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 2005113509; Crescenzi, et al., (Instituto Di Richerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SPA) “Preparation of N-substituted hydroxypyrimidinone carboxamide inhibitors of HIV integrase,” WO 2003035077; Belyk, et al., (Merck & Co. Inc., Instituto Di Richerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SPA), “Preparation of N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-(1-methyl-1-{[(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)carbonyl]amino}ethyl)-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidine-4-carboxamide potassium salts as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 2006060712; Belyk et al., (Merck & Co. Inc.), “Potassium salt of an HIV integrase inhibitor,” US 2006, 0122205 A1; Sato, et al., (Japan Tobacco Inc.), “Preparation of quinolizinone compounds as HIV integrase inhibitors,” WO 2006033422; Yoshida, H., et al., (Shionogi & Co. Ltd.), “Preparation of carbamoyl-pyridinone derivative having HIV integrase inhibitory activity,” WO 2006030807; Dress, et al., (Pfizer, Inc.), “Preparation of N-hydroxy pyrrolopyridinecarboxamides as inhibitors of HIV integrase,” WO 2006027694; Naidu, et al., (Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.), “HIV integrase inhibitors,” US 2005/0261322; Naidu, et al., (Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.), “Bicyclic heterocycles as HIV integrase inhibitors,” US 2005/0267105; Naidu, et al., (Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.), “Bicyclic heterocycles as HIV integrase inhibitors,” US 2006/0199956 and Nair et al., “Diketo acids with nucleobase scaffolds: anti-HIV replication inhibitors targeted at HIV integrase,” US, 2007/7250,421; Nair, et al., “Pyridinone Diketo Acids: Inhibitors of HIV Replication in Combination Therapy, U.S. National Stage patent application Ser. No. 12/309,017, Filed Jan. 2, 2009. While some of the patents cited above are more related than others, none of the patents or publications describe the class of compounds according to the present invention disclosure.
The class of compounds described in this invention disclosure are chiral and achiral oxy-substituted cyclopentyl pyridinone diketocarboxamides and their derivatives. The compounds have been designed as inhibitors of HIV-1 integrase and have been discovered to possess significant in vitro anti-HIV activity. Two examples are shown below (FIGS. 1a and b). The chiral compound (S,S-isomer, FIG. 1a) exhibits anti-HIV activity in cell culture with an EC50 of 25 nM (TI>1,500). The achiral compound (FIG. 1b) is more active and has an EC50 of 10 nM (TI>10,000).
